


Good Boy

by End_before_grace



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Forced Bonding, Locked In, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/pseuds/End_before_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch finds himself in a bad place when he is chained to Hiccup's bed and is told to call him master. This is a Hiccup and Pitch story based on the ILsama's comic with the same title. If you known of ILsama's work then you know that Pitch is the uke in this, Don't like Don't read. You might want to read First visit first as well but it's not necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Good Boy

By End of Grace

A/N This again is a Hiccup and Pitch story based on the ILsama's comic with the same title. If you known of ILsama's work then you know that Pitch is the uke in this, Don't like Don't read. You might want to read First visit first as well but it's not necessary. Enjoy!

The sun was beating down hard on Berk, its bright shine rays filling up everyone's hopes and happiness. Everyone except one Boogie man. Who was chained to the post of a bed of a young boy in the village, and as a punishment had open his curtain to let the sun in. The chain was wrapped round the post tightly and was connected to a collar around Pitch's neck and a pair of handcuffs that held his hands tightly. The chain was strong enough to hold a night fury and no matter how hard he had tried Pitch could not get out of them. Pitch lean against the bed, trying to get comfortable, as the sun drained him of all his strength. The chain was to short to allow him to crawl under the bed, and after all his struggling earlier, the chain was to heavy for him to even move.

Yet what surprised him was this; he was not angry at his capture. Oh he was angry at being caught and chained up, but not at the person who had done it. He had been seeing a young boy called Hiccup for some time now, a boy who was not afraid of him. Thought he was amazing, awesome even, and had asked for him to come back, at any time. At first it was just a whim, curiosity at best. The boy was called Hiccup and he was called the worst Viking in the village. He was not big or strong, and he actually was able to use his brain. Even the boy's father looked down on him, not that he was around much anyway. Always off doing something and leaving the boy on his own. Maybe that why he liked the boy, because he understood what it was like to be alone and unwanted. He had become quite taken by with the boy, with his bright green eyes, brown hair and freckles. Over the years the boy became more affectionate, simple touches became embraces, kisses on the forehead became kisses on the lips and so on. He extended his visits also, from once in a while, to once a month then to once a week and every time the boy would beg him not to go. Then last night Hiccup told him he loved him and wanted to be with him. Pitch had laughed and told Hiccup he was being foolish, as he was the boogie man and he was human. Not only could it not work, it was also considered forbidden. Hiccup said he did not care about such things and only wanted to be with Pitch. As morning started to rise, Pitch ready to leave for his underground lair, when Hiccup suddenly leapt upon him and chained him to his bed.

"Hiccup? What are you doing? I demand that you release me!" Pitch had hissed as he struggled with the chain. Hiccup shook his head sadly and kept just out of Pitch's reach.

"You were going to leave again and probably not come back right? I'm kind of tried of everyone leaving me, so I decided that I was going to keep you. That chain is able to hold a night fury dragon so its more then capable of holding you. But even so, your still pretty strong and as punishment for leaving me all those other times will be this" said Hiccup as he went to his window and opened his curtains. Pitch could see the dark sky becoming lighter as the sun started to rise over the mountains.

"The Sun?"

"Yeah the sun. You told me once the reason your never around during the day is because the sun drains you of your powers and strength right? So your going to spend all day in the warm sunlight while I'm at work at the blacksmiths" said Hiccup as he got dressed for the day ahead. "and when I get back, you'll be here waiting for me"

"Don't you think it will be odd to your father when he see a chain on your bed?" argued Pitch, still pulling at it.

"My dad isn't here Pitch, I told you, he's off defending our boards against invaders. Doing it the Viking way instead of with dragons" said Hiccup as he rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later Pitch"

That had been his first punishment and now it was weeks later. Every night Hiccup would come back from the forage and they would talk as before. Then Hiccup would start to undress Pitch and touching him in places he had not been touched in a millennium. Pitch had tried to fight him off at first but each time he did, Hiccup would leave his curtains open and let the sun do its worse. Another punishment was spanking him, and much to Pitch's embarrassment, he actually enjoy it. Also Hiccup insisted that Pitch now called him Master as well and if Pitch was a "good boy" he would be rewarded. This could mean a blow job or he would be allowed a quicker release rather then Hiccup torturing/playing with him all night and only letting him release at the end. Last night he released to early and Hiccup was not happy about that and decided another day in sunlight would be a suitable punishment. Pitch had never felt so weak before as he heard the door to the house open and Hiccup came in with his sunny smile.

"Hello Pitch, have you learned your lesson?" Hiccup did not wait for Pitch to reply when he went over to his window and shut the curtains. Pitch slowly raised himself to his knees as Hiccup came over to him and brushes his hair back.

"Pitch..."

"Yes Master?"

"Are you a good boy?" asked Hiccup cupping Pitch's face and smiling down at him.

"Y...yes master" said Pitch nervously, not sure what Hiccup was going to do.

"Good" said Hiccup as he kissed Pitch's forehead and reaching for his trousers "Then I shall give you a reward"

"NO!" shouted Pitch as he pulled away "I don't want it! Leave me alone!"

An angry look crossed Hiccup's face "Oh...would you rather a punishment then?"

"No...please" said Pitch in a defeated voice as he leant closer to the boy.

"Please...what?" smirked Hiccup, cupping Pitch's face with one hand, forcing him to look in to his eyes.

"Please give me my reward"

Hiccup smiled as he undid his brown trousers and pulled out his erected cock. He then guide Pitch's face with his hands to his cock, as the boogie man took his whole length in to his mouth. Pitch bobbed his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the swollen length. He could taste the pre-cum on his tongue thick and tasteless as he sucked as hard as he could. Tears started to sting his eyes as shame came up from his gut. He was the nightmare king, the great boogie man, the one that should be feared! Yet, here he was on his knees, weak and helpless with a human boy fucking his mouth. Truly he was as low as he could possible go. Hiccup hummed as he thrust his hips , pushing his cock deeper in to Pitch's throat. He ran his hands lovingly though Pitch black hair, and gentle stroked his pale cheeks.

"Yes that's right...keep going...you'll have your reward soon"

Pitch wanted to gag and shake his head but he could not endure another day of sunlight, so he tried going faster and sucking harder, wanting to end his humiliation. Soon Hiccup cummed, his seed shooting deep in to Pitch's mouth, forcing him to swallow. Once Hiccup got his breath back, he made Pitch look up at him by gently pulling on his hair.

"Did you swallow all of it?" he asked, looking at Pitch's face for any trace of spillage.

"Yes Master"

"Did it taste good?"

"Yes Master"

"Good Boy Pitch!" smiled Hiccup as he kissed Pitch on both cheeks before lifting his cock back up to Pitch's face. "Since you liked your reward so much, I'm going to let you have seconds"

Tears fell from Pitch's face as he leant back down to take the cock again "Yes Master"

The End.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
